A Hand to Hold
by Himawari Sakura
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are getting closer to each other. The Uchiha's cold heart is melting for the pinkhaired girl. Would they end up happily holding each other's hand or would they be with another person's grasp. SasuSaku. Please R&R. OOCness...as usual..
1. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Swear!

A Hand to Hold

Chapter 1- First Date 

It's Sunday and Team 7 doesn't have anything to do because Kakashi is out for an important mission. It's getting hot & not to mention boring too. The Uchiha is sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree near a creek. He thought it would be a peaceful day until…

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

'What the hell…' Sasuke cursed. He surely know who's annoying voice is that. "…Sakura…" he whispered. Unfortunately, Sakura saw Sasuke even before Sasuke thought of hiding. "There you are, Sasuke."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile…

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting side by side under the Cherry Blossom Tree. It was quiet that only from the running water from the creek can be heard.

"Uhmm… Sasuke…"

"What?" he said feeling annoyed.

" Can you b-be my d-date in the K-Konoha Flower F-Festival?"

"…"

"Sasuke, answer me!" she cried. Tears are ready to flow on her rosy cheeks.

"…" He still remained silent.

"Why can't you answer me? It's just a simple yes or a…"

"No."

In a split-second her tears fell. It was the moment Sakura was feared of to happen even in dreams. It was the worst nightmare ever!

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" she said still shedding tears.

"Sakura… It's not what I meant. I just…'

"No… I apologize for shouting at you. Excuse me, I need to leave."

"But, Sakura…"

Sakura stood up.

"Goodbye."

Sasuke tried to stop her but she ran fast. "Sakura…I would have said…yes, If only you let me explain." And he sighed. He stayed there andwatched the clouds. He was thinking deep. As deep as the deepest ocean on earth. The sun was setting. "I've got it!"

0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o---0o

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

'_What the…it's too early to get up dumb ass! Ughh!"_

Sakura stood up and rubed her eyes. She stretched while walking and she arrived at the front door. She opened it and yelled loud, "What the hell are you trying to do? Waking me up at this…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she realized that she was talking to no one. She looked around but no one is there. She just noticed a silver envelope w/ gold outlines under her feet. She picked it up and examined it. Her name is engraved on it neatly w/ color silvery-pink. At the back it was also neatly sealed. "I wonder…" And she went inside.

She didn't notice that Sasuke was watching her all this time and all he did was smile.

**Reviews pls….**

**Chapter 2 is up!**


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 2- Acceptance 

She sat down at the couch lazily. She wandered over the envelope. She opened it slowly, held the letter and read silently.

"_Dear Sakura, _

_Sorry for what I've said yesterday. It's not what I meant. I would have said a 'yes' if you listened to my explanation. I said 'no' to finish your sentence. To make it up from you, I would like to ask if you would still want me to be your escort in the festival. If yes, meet me at the park, 4 pm., today._

_-Sasuke-"_

It's 6 a.m. in the morning. "Damn, stupid jerk! He woke me up this early just to give this letter! I admit that it is really sweet and pleasant but it's too straight forward!" she shouted. She thought of taking a nice, cold bath to soothe her headache. After that she dressed up, ate breakfast and watched television. After sometime, it was already noon but she wasn't in the mood to eat lunch. After at least two hours, she thought of going out for a walk.

She walked and walked and walked, like for eternity, until she reached the park. She sat at a bench for a while, then she felt like sleeping. She laid down and slept. It was 4ºclock already and Sasuke arrived at the park. He knew Sakura and guessed that she would be a little late this time, so he thought of roaming around. He already reached the middle part of the park when he saw a familiar figure lying down a bench nearby. He curiously took steps getting closer to the figure. Then he noticed the color of the hair, pink. He only knew one person who has pink hair and that is…"Sakura" he whispered. He quickly approached her but found out that she was asleep. He sat down beside her and looked at her. He scanned her from head to toe. "Indeed, there is really no trace of evil in her. Just innocence and beauty. " he muttered. It is true that Sakura is a fragile and delicate cherry blossom filled with purity, love and beauty while he himself is a tragic little boy with a very dark past and filled with anger and revenge. She has a loving heart, he has a cold one. But his is being melted by a so called 'annoying fan girl' though for him she is a fallen angel. He can't keep his emotions anymore. After all those years of sacrificing for the sake of his reputation, he can't take it any longer. He just have to say those three simple words.

I Love You… 

He was lost in his own world of confusing thoughts, he didn't notice that she was already awake.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

Still he remained silent. She shouted a little and after that he was knocked back to reality.

"Sakura?" he asked almost whispering. "Yes?" she replied asking. "You came…" "Yeah. I al-" she was cut off when Sasuke hugged her tight. "Thank you, Sakura." She was very shocked at his actions. "S-sasuke…

I c-can't b-breathe…" she was gasping for air. Sasuke let go of her and quickly faced away not wanting Sakura to see him blush in dark crimson.

When Sasuke's face was back to normal, he started to talk to Sakura. "Hey." He spoke. "Hmm?" she replied back. "Why are you sleeping here? Don't you have a house?" he asked with a bit of anger. "I don't know. I just fell asleep, that's all. No big deal…" she answered coolly. "What! How if something happened to you like… someone kidnapped you and… and…" he said hysterically. (A/N: But not that too hysterical)

"W-wait a second…Okay, Sasuke. Calm down." She asked like for a favor. He calmed down slowly and Sakura spoke up. "Now you see, I'm okay. I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me so cool down. I thought you were always a human ice cube. What happened to that I'm-too-cool-to-have-emotions thing? What have you eaten nowadays, Sasuke?" She asked and took a deep breath. Then there was silence.

"I-i…" he stuttered just like Hinata did. "You what, Sasuke?" she was waiting and he knew it. "Just making a mood change, that's all." He said fast. "Oh, ok. I understand." She smiled. "Uhmm… so… about the festival…you came. So does that mean I'm your date for that special day, Sakura-chan?" he asked. "And just when did you started adding 'chan' to my name, Sasuke?" she asked with a smirk. "Oh…just now. And just when did you started removing the 'kun' in my name whenever you call me, huh?" he asked just the same question to her.

"Just today." She replied as cool as him. "Where and when and what time do we meet?" he asked. "At my house, on the day of the festival, 7:30 p.m. Oh and I gotta go now." She said a liitle bit faster than the usual. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Oh, nothing. Just girl stuff. Bye!" She waved her hand and ran quickly. He just sighed. "Girls…"

Please review.

Need inspiration from you guys…

Thank you very much…

mwaahh… 


	3. Memories

Chapter 3- Memories 

Sakura ran as quickly as she can. "Oh, no. I'm late. So dead." She shouted. Her voice echoing through the whole town.

"Gosh. Where is she? We can't start our meeting if were not complete! What's taking her so long?" Ino walked towards her bed and collapsed.

Tenten is getting pissed off. She lied down lazily at the green bean bag in Ino's room. Hinata was sitting straight in the carpet close-eyed. "She's here." Hinata said coolly opening her eyes. "My instincts say…" Ino sat up on her bed. "Oh really? Since when did you become a psychic, Hinata?" She asked confusingly. "A month ago. After I attended sessions on being a physic." She answered. "Nice one, Hinata. But I think she would be here after a century…" Tenten said hopelessly. "Nope. She's one more block far from your house, Ino." Hinata said again with her so-called psychic powers.

"I'm coming you guys…just wait…one more block to go!" she was gasping for air while running. She's really one more block to go before reaching Ino's house. Then after a minute, she was in front of their main door.

"She's here. I swear." Hinata said. Ino was about to say something when their doorbell rang. "You said it." Tenten congratulated Hinata.

The doorknob in Ino's room began to twist. Automatically, the girls stood up in front of the door. The door opened. "Hi, guys. So how's the meeting goin'?" she asked smiling at them. "Haruno!" Ino shouted. "Why are you late! Have you forgotten about our meeting? Where have you been?" Ino was fuming while Hinata was trying to calm her down. "I was…" Sakura didn't know if she would tell the truth or just simply lie. "So?" Tenten asked impatiently. "I was with Sasuke." She said head down. Ino sat up in her bed and crossed-leg. "So, your with the Uchiha…Why is that so?" Ino said smiling evilly. "He…he said I meet him at the park this…this afternoon." Sakura replied. "What? You meted him at the park and forgot about our meeting?" Tenten said now standing up in front of Sakura. "Girls…calm down. Let's just forgive her and start our meeting, ok? This would eat up our time." Hinata said. Ino and Tenten just nodded thinking that it's a better idea. "But, next time Haruno, please even tell us if you have any appointments that crosses over our meeting so that we would not be getting mad at you for being late, ok?" Ino said. "Sure." She replied. "Ok, let's start." Tenten shouted.

After one hour, the girls were all laughing. "Enough of all those memories. Let's talk about the boys." Ino said massaging her stomach for it hurts. "So, Hinata. How's you and the fox boy?" Tenten asked. "We? Were okay. Always eating at ramen shop, watching DVDs at their house. In short…dating." She said smiling. "How 'bout you and Neji?" Sakura asked Tenten. "Well…" Tenten shyly relied. "A few days ago we were always going to the mall and he treats me every time we're there. Whatever I point he would ask if I like to buy it and if I say yes, he would instantly buy it. That's why I don't pin-point anymore whenever we're there." Tenten finished. Hinata then asked Ino. "How's it going with Mr. Troublesome, Ino?" "Oh, just fine. He's not that troublesome and he doesn't think that things are that troublesome anymore. He had treated me to the movies once and in the new ramen shop near the academy." Ino said a little bit giggling. She then looked at Sakura. "And how's the Haruno with the Uchiha heir?" she asked. "Well…we're okay." she replied. "What's your meeting a while ago all about, huh?" Ino asked again. The others looked at Sakura curiously.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Uhmm… it's all about the festival…" "And…" Ino said waiting for more explanations. "We had this small argue yesterday…and he wanted to meet me at the park for him to make-up. That's really not a topic to talk about, right?" Sakura asked hopingly not to talk about what happened earlier. "Nope. We're interested, right?" Ino asked the girls. They just nodded. Sakura gave out an oh-my-gosh sigh. She knew this would happen. She just had no choice.

"Fine, I'll tell." Sakura said with a sigh. The girls giggled in excitement. "I asked him yesterday if he could go with me to the festival next week. He finished my sentence with the word no. I misunderstood it and apologize for shouting at him and ran home. The next morning he left a letter in my doorstep. He said in the letter that I should meet him at the park. And I did. He asked me if he could still escort me to the festival and I answered yes. That's it. Nothing really exciting." Sakura said with relief. "Uh… I thought there would be scenes like…" Tenten was cut off by Hinata. "Stop, tenten. We know what you're thinking." Tenten bowed down. "Enough of that…we should talk about the festival next week." Ino said excitedly. "Yeah. The dress, the escorts, the make-up and all." Tenten imagining the whole scene. "How about goin' shopping the day after tomorrow. I'm free." Sakura said. "Yeah. Good idea. Let's invite the boys too." Hinata said. "No! That's a bad idea." Ino said. "But, why. At least we would have bodyguards, right?" Tenten replied. "But we should surprise them with our beautiful look and outfit on that day. So, let's not do that." The girls thought about that and agreed.

Another hour had past and the girls decided to go home. They all said goodbye to each other and went home. While Sakura was walking down the street, her cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello? Sakura?" a girl's voice was heard.

"Who's this?" Sakura asked.

"It's me, Kaoru, your cousin." The girl answered.

"Kaoru? Hey, girl. It's been a long time since I last heard your voice." Sakura said smiling.

"Yah. I've been busy training for the Championships next week. Pls. pray for my win. And also watch my performance." Kaoru said.

"What time and date will the championships be held by the way?" Sakura asked.

"It would be 1º clock in the afternoon, on May 06. Oh and gotta go now. My coach is calling me. Bye." Kaoru said.

"Bye." Sakura said. And they both hanged up the phone. She was already in front of their house. She slept well that night. What a tiring day.


	4. my life is gone

**Chapter 4: My life is gone. Can you buy me a new one?**

Sakura woke up feeling great. She thought that it would be nice if she would take a walk then go straight to Hinata's house. She took a bath and ate breakfast. She went out and made her way to the park. There were only a few people who were awake at that time. She looked at her watch. It was only 7:30 a.m. and it was a Sunday. No wonder why there were almost no people walking by.

When she reached the park she breathed in the fresh air. She sat down and watched the birds fly. Its very nice being refreshed from outside to the inside. She sat down a bench and was about to close her eyes when her cellphone rang. She reached for her fone but then it fell and when she was about to grab it someone from behind slapped her hand and took the fone. The snatcher ran as quickly as he can. Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. "Oh my god! My cellphone! My cellphone! Get back here Damn ass! Give me back my cellphone!!" She got tired. It was useless. No one would approach her coz she could even count in her fingers the people present in the park.

She walked outside the park restlessly. She didn't care where her feet would lead her. Her cellphone is her life. And now her life is gone. She wasn't in herself. She was now crossing the streets. She was in the middle of the road when a speeding black convertible was on its way to bump Sakura. Sakura saw it and just stared at it.

Inside the car… 

"Hello? Yes…this is Sasuke. Yes…Yes…I said…AHHHHH!!!" he shouted seeing Sakura in the middle of the road. He immediately stopped the car.

On the road… 

People noticed Sakura and the car. When the car stopped, it touched Sakura and automatically Sakura fell unconscious. Sasuke worriedly went outside the car. He saw Sakura lying on the road.

"Sakura? Sakura!?" He put Sakura's Head on his arms and slightly tapped her cheeks. Still she wouldn't wake up. Sasuke then laid her down again and looked at the people around them. He breathed deeply and looked at Sakura. He leaned his head towards hers and touched his lips to hers. Immediately, Sakura opened her eyes in shock and pushed Sasuke. She breathed heavily and looked at Sasuke who was staring at her in confusion. "Sasuke?" she looked at him and then glanced at the car's plate number. "Oh my God! Sasuke! That is your car! You…you…you bumped me…" she said with a tint of disappointment in her voice. The people around them started to murmur seeing the famous Uchiha heir talking to the Haruno heiress. "I am so sorry. C'mon I'll bring you home." He said and carried the heiress to his car bridal-style.

_Inside the car_

Silence filled the air. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw the sadness in her face. She looked at him and smiled weakly. Sasuke thought that the rosette was sad because he bumped her. He really didn't mean it. If his father's secretary did not call him, this wouldn't have happened. He took another glance at the sad cherry blossom. He took all his courage and broke the silence between them. "Sakura. Are you mad at me?" he asked with his usual cold tone. She did not reply. "I'm sorry. I really did not mean to do that. My father's damn secretary called me up and…" she spoke up which made him silent for a while. "It's not your fault. It's okay." She said assuring him with her smile. Her eyes were suddenly filled with tears and she just cried like that. "Sakura? Don't cry." He tried to calm her. "Sasuke…My life is gone. Can you buy me a new one?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes. Did he hear her right? Was he dreaming? Her life was gone? He immediately stopped and looked at her straight in the eyes. "WHAT? Are you serious?" he asked unbelievably. "You're still alive Sakura. You're still breathing. How come you said your life was gone?" he asked again. "Sasuke…It was stolen. Can you buy me a new one?" she pleaded. "But Sakura…" he whispered. "Okay, fine! You can't damn understand me?! My cellphone was stolen by some stupid moron while I was having my quality moment alone in the park. My cellphone is MY LIFE!! For God's sake!!" she yelled. She was tired of this conversation. She sighed. "God, Sakura!! You never told me that your cellphone was your life! How 'bout me? Am I not your life too?" he asked her waiting for an honest answer. "Sasuke, you are my whole being. My heart and my soul. You are more than life itself to me. Understand?" she answered teasingly. "Okay girl. C'mon, I better get you a new life before you damn kill me with your luscious looks." He whispered to her ear.

They went to the mall and as soon as Sakura got her new fone, courtesy of Sasuke, she called her cousin, Kaoru. Kaoru is her beloved cousin who is a perfect ice skater. She had won several contests and titled as "The Invincible Ice Princess". She is really 'cool' and pretty. Kaoru has silky black hair, dark brown eyes and perfect skin. She is much likely compared to Sakura most of the times. The phone and rang a cheerful voice answered it.

"Hello?" said a girly voice.

"Hello? May I speak to my cousin, Kaoru?" she asked politely.

"Speaking. Who's this?" Kaoru asked.

"Cous, it's me. Sakura!" the rosette confirmed.

"Hey, girl. You changed your number?" she asked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend got me one just now." She smiled at Sasuke.

"Boyfriend? Never told me 'bout him before. Who is he?" she questioned interested at her cousin's boyfriend.

"The Uchiha Heir. Uchiha Sasuke." She replied calmly.

"WHAT?!! The legendary and famous Uchiha heir is your boyfriend?! You got him before me, eh? Don't you know that he is my ultimate crush for life!!? I hate you…" she stated.

"Oh? But I got him now…Too bad for you. Hehehe." She teased.

"I need to go to my training now, Sakura. Bye." She hanged up quite harsh. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Sasuke. "Why are you asking me? I don't even know her." He said coolly. "I'll tell you. She's your prettiest fan. Most popular, I may add." she looked away. "Oh? Interesting…" he smiled pervertedly. "Interesting…" the pink-haired teen mumbled and made a unpaintable face. She walked away leaving the raven boy. 'Jealous.' He thought and smiled to himself. 'I wonder who that cousin of hers is? Never heard. Oh well.' He said to himself and catched up to his so-called _girlfriend._


	5. Shopping spree with the gals

Chapter 5- 

"Guys, just wait for me. I'll be there in 5 minutes. I'll call you later. See yah!" Sakura was practically shouting at her friend Ino.

"Don't tell me she's goin' to be late again." Tenten said.

"Five minutes." Ino replied. She then looked at her other friend who is so quiet, as usual.

"Hinata, aren't you gonna say something? Like a comment?" she said raising an eyebrow on her. The Hyuuga girl just stared at her.

"Hinata. Don't look at me like that." Her friend replied feeling scared.

"Ino. I'm thinking where should we go first after meeting Sakura in like 5 minutes. I'm not gonna eat you or something like that." She said with a smile.

"Whew. I thought you would be eating me alive." She said laughing at what she said.

"Ino, your insane." Tenten butted in the conversation.

"Am not!" she defended.

"Whatever." She replied looking at the mall's main entrance. There she saw a pink-haired teen running for her life.

"Excuse me. Please let me in. Excuse me. Damn people move!! C'mon…Excuse me. I'm late! Let me in for God's sake!" Sakura was shouting and she didn't care whether the people are staring at her. Thinking she might be insane.

"Ah. At last. Now I can breathe…" she said breathing hard.

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino waved at her signaling her to go with them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late again." She apologized panting hard.

"It's okay. As long as you told us you're gonna be late and you're gonna be here after a few minutes, it's okay. Apology accepted." Ino told her bestfriend.

"Thanks, Best." And she hugged her greatest friend.

"That's what friends are for…" Tenten sang and joined the two.

"Group Hug!!" Hinata shouted and joined her friends.

After a few minutes, they decided to go shopping first. They went to Achime Sora where the best kimonos can be found. You can also see there gowns, tuxedo's and other occasional dresses and formal attires, including hair ornaments but there are no other accessories sold.

The girls excitedly went inside to buy their clothes. They chose the following: (they bought kimonos since it is a festival)

_Sakura_- pink kimono with sakura-hana flowers on it and it goes down about 3 inches below the knee cap, a hair ornament shaped like a butterfly which was reddish-white in color. Her kimono has a matching Japanese umbrella, lavender in color with flower designs.

_Ino_- red kimono with a fire-like design at the bottom. It goes down reaching the girl's feet, a hair ornament which was shaped like a fan with jewels in it, a red ponytail. Her kimono has a matching pinkish-white fan with cherry designs on it.

_Tenten_- green kimono with clover leaf designs that goes down reaching her feet, two green ponytails, two small hair ornaments which were shaped like hearts. Her kimono has a matching black fan with cat designs on it.

_Hinata_- yellow to pale orange kimono which goes down about 3 inches below the kneecap, a headband which was red in color with jewels in it. Her kimono has a matching Japanese umbrella, bright orange in color with star designs on it.

After that they went to Akane's Accessories etc. They heard that it was the best accessories' store in town. They all bought the following:

_Sakura_- diamond earings(clear), silver necklace with a pendant. The pendant was S-shaped with small diamonds in it. And a silver anklet with flower-shaped pendants on the chain.

_Ino_- golden earings shaped-like stars, a golden necklace with a diamond pendant shaped into a teardrop. And a ring with a bright ruby in it.

_Tenten_- dangling earings with leaf designs to match her dress, five in one bundled silver necklace. And a ring with a small diamond in it.

_Hinata_- gold plated earings shaped like a sun, five in one bundled golden necklace. And a simple silver anklet.

The girls all bought the same kind of bracelet. A silver plated bracelet with flower shaped chains and small diamonds scattered. Then they went to the food court to have something to eat since they were walking around for 3 hours already. They sat on a four-seater table and they all ordered ramen. Then they started a small conversation.

"Woah. Shopping and walking for 3 hours is totally tiring. I think one medium-sized bowl of ramen wouldn't be enough to fill in my hungry stomach." Sakura started.

"Yeah. And we aren't finished yet. We have clothes and accessories but we don't have yet shoes." Tenten added.

"Where do you think can we buy the perfect shoes for our kimonos?" Hinata asked. The 3 girls then looked at Ino with a sweet smile and batting eyelashes.

"I know, where we can get the extremely perfect and gorgeous shoes for our outfits. I'll lead you there after we eat." Ino smiled back.

"Gosh. This is so exciting. The festival is just days away. I don't know if the guys would be happy to see our clothes." Sakura wondered.

"I know they would like it. Besides, our clothes fit well and match well with our personality. If they like us, then they would like whatever we wear, right girls?" Ino assured them. They all just nodded. Just in time, the ramen was given to them and they all ate peacefully.

After an hour, Ino lead them to where they could buy the best sandals for their outfits. It was Rusty Lopez. They all went in and decided to buy the following:

_Sakura_- white high-heeled (about 2 inches) sandals with strings which were supposedly wrapped around the leg.

_Ino_- red high-heeled (about 1 inch) sandals with a thin belt wrapped around the ankle.

_Tenten_- beige high-heeled (about 1 inch) sandals

_Hinata_- yellow high-heeled (about 2 inches) sandals with a support for the sole

They were all satisfied to what they bought and thought that it was enough for a one-night celebration. The girls were just so excited to wear their new clothes.


End file.
